


First Date - Christmas Shopping

by RedPanda16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, Male Slash, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda16/pseuds/RedPanda16
Summary: Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov go on their first date to a Christmas market in NYC. Hi jinks ensue.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuri On Ice





	First Date - Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice please don't sue me

It was a crisp winters afternoon in New York. Snow was falling gently over the wooden market stalls where vendors were selling various Christmas gifts and sweet-smelling treats. People bustled around in woollen hats and scarfs searching for a good deal. It was in this place that Viktor and Yuri were going on their first official date. They walked hand in hand with Yuri excitedly pointing out all the decorations and gazing in awe at the city. He rarely left his small town in Japan when he wasn’t competing and seldom had the opportunity to explore the local area (not that it would have been much fun on his own anyway). Now that he had Viktor, he was able to express himself more freely, and relax more than he had ever been able to before. As they walked slowly through the market, Viktor smiled gently at Yuri. This was new experience for him too, and Yuri had taught him so much in their short time together. 

As they wandered, the sun began to dip from the sky. The market lit up with the pale glow of fairy lights, illuminating the stalls with a mild hue. Suddenly, Yuri turned to Viktor, gazing up into his ocean blue eyes, his own glowing with the reflection of the lights. Yuri grabbed the edge of Viktor’s sleeve: “I’m so glad you decided to become my coach Viktor. I don’t know what I would have done without you! I-I love you Viktor!”. Viktor looked at Yuri with wide, shocked eyes. Nobody had ever said anything like that so bluntly to him before, and he was reminded of why he had chosen Yuri in the first place. He tilted his head, wiping his fringe from his eyes with his spare hand and holding it against his head. He smiled again and gave another laugh, looking deep into Yuri’s eyes. “Oh Yuri”, he whispered softly, moving his hand to tip Yuri’s chin back “I love you more”. He placed a tender kiss to his lips. Yuri felt his face immediately grow red as he hunched his soldiers. He let go of Viktor’s sleeve, hooking his arm and leaning his head into Viktor’s chest.

They continued to walk through the market, talking joyously about anything and everything. They bought some KEBABS and sat by a tall Christmas tree decorated with bright ornaments. When they had finished, they meandered to Santa’s Grotto.  
“It’ll probably be closed now Viktor, it’s getting quite late” said Yuri.  
“Well we won’t know until we have a look” stated Viktor with a cheeky grin. He jogged up to the door and slowly pushed it open, Yuri peeking from behind him. The lights were on, with a small, warm fire burning in the brick red fireplace. Stockings hung above it, and a small tree sat in the corner over a pile of gifts. Between these decorations, against the far wall sat a golden throne with bright red cushioning. It was empty. Both Viktor and Yuri straightened.  
“Come on Viktor, I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here. Let’s go”  
Just then, another door opened next to the throne. ‘Santa’ staggered in clutching a green glass bottle. His beard dangled under his chin and his muted red coat hung off one of his shoulders. He lifted a shaky wrist to his eyes, squinting at the small watch that sat there.  
“Urg, I can’t believe I’m still doing this” he grumbled. He wiped his mouth on his arm and scratched his brown stubble. Leaning down, he hid the bottle under the chair before rising and shaking his arms. He wiped a hand down his face with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Viktor stood frozen, staring at this man who hadn’t seemed to have noticed them. Their mouths hung open. Then, the man turned around, jumping out of his skin as he saw his two ‘guests’. He stared at them for a moment, eyes flicking between the pair. He seemed to realise where he was as he rushed to pull his false white beard over his face, placing his hands on his hips and standing up straighter.  
“HO HO HO” he cried desperately. Yuri and Viktor continued to stare at him. The man couldn’t seem to handle the pressure, as he quickly bolted out of the door. After a moment, Viktor and Yuri did the same from the way they had entered. Yuri walked into the snow, turning around to look at his partner. Viktor stopped just outside of the door, not looking at Yuri as he stared at the entrance of the grotto.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that Yuri” he whispered in a low voice.  
“Oh Viktor it’s fine! Honestly, I don’t even care! Don’t worry about it!” he almost shouted, waving his hands out in front of him in a surrender.  
“No, it’s not. I promised you a prefect date, not a drunk Santa! I have to make it up to you Yuri!” he looked around. Then, he punched a fist into the palm of his other hand. “I know! Let’s go ice skating! It will be nice to do it more freely instead of focusing on a routine, and you’ll get the chance to show off a bit!” He grabbed Yuri’s arm and hurried him over to the rink.

They hired two pairs of skates and stepped onto the ice. People were whizzing around them, gliding and spinning under the moonlight that had settled over the city. “Come on, Yuri, let’s show them how its done”. He drifted into the centre of the rink with Yuri behind him. Yuri seemed to be nervous again, glancing around at all the faces around him with his shoulders hunched up by his ears. Viktor grabbed his face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes again. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
“Let’s do this together Yuri. Just focus on me”. Yuri nodded.  
They got into a starting position as ‘Carol of the Bells’ began to play. They proceeded to dance a stunning partnered number, incorporating synchronised jumps and spins and graceful lifts as Viktor lifted Yuri into the air. To finish their number, the decided to do the headbanger. By now, the rink had cleared as people surrounded them in a circle to watch their magnificent performance. Unusually, Yuri took the dominant position, grabbing Viktor’s cankles and proceeding to rotate in a circle. He lifted Viktor slightly from the ground, spinning him around and around, occasionally lifting him up and down as well. This move required incredible trust, but the pair pulled it off perfectly. They finished with Viktor posing on the ice with Yuri standing proud above him. They both breathed heavily from the exertion, Viktor smiling and Yuri grinning at Viktor.  
“We did it!” he exclaimed as the crowd clapped wildly. Viktor jumped smoothly to his feet, embracing Yuri into a massive hug. “I knew we could” he whispered, placing a kiss onto the top of his head. The pair laughed.  
“Let’s go home, Viktor. I’ve had a great time today!” said Yuri happily.  
“Whatever you say my little Katsudon” replied Viktor.

The two skated off the ice, the crowd having dispersed to return to their normal activities. As they were handing their skates back in, they suddenly heard a cry of “Look Out” from nearby. Yuri and Viktor whipped around to see what was happening. The huge Christmas tree located near the rink was tipping over slowly. Everyone scrambled to get of the way as it came crashing down onto the snow. The pair looked up in astonishment to work out what had caused such as disaster. There, stood hunched behind the tree, was drunk Santa clutching his bottle. His coat was gone to reveal a sweat-stained white shirt with black suspenders. He was panting heavily. Leaning his head back to the sky, he yelled “MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DUDES” before dashing away in a wobbly line.  
“Yuri are you OK?!” Viktor cried, checking Yuri over with concerned eyes.  
“I’m OK Viktor, it just about missed us!” replied Yuri hurriedly. “Are you OK Viktor?”  
“Of course I am Yuri, I’m just glad you’re safe” he pulled him into another tight hug. Keeping one arm around Yuri’s shoulder, the pair looked around to make sure nobody was hurt. Luckily, everyone seemed to have gotten away safely and the pair were soon walking back through the lit market to their hotel. They would certainly be telling the story of their interesting first date for years to come, but for now they strolled in the gentle snowfall simply enjoying the other’s company and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think!


End file.
